Get Down Tonight
by peterquill
Summary: Amy breaks up with Ken, so he throws a party.


Amy breaks up with Ken, so he throws a party.

An absurdly embarrassing plot, forgive me. Show and characters belong to Judd Apatow. Unbeta'd, so sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

><p>Lindsay was at Ken's house for the first time.<p>

It was kind of amazing how they had known each other for over a year and yet it would be a random Friday after school when she would be introduced to Ken's basement.

His parent's house was huge, full of white glasses and portraits of dead family members. Ken's old school pictures were huge on the white walls, and as the years went by, the sideburns grew and the lips turned downward. He was such a happy kid, but she knew what that was like. She felt like all kids were happier before they grew up.

Ken and Amy had broken up, and thought inviting Lindsay and the gang over was the perfect cure to his depression, or whatever it was. The others have been there at least once before, and according to Kim, it was terrible every time they went. That was why everyone was weary about going, but this was Ken and he never invited them to do stuff, and well... He was hurting, if a guy like Ken could hurt.

Everyone agreed to most of the crazy plans Ken made up. But beer was hard to come by because the gang had exhausted every other gas station convincing them to help out "just this one time," _and _Sara was coming. Lindsay did nothing to sway the freak's opinion of her, it was just that Sara kind of sucked.

Well, okay, she was _different_. She was really nice and thought going to a drive-in was the greatest, _but_ she liked disco and wore way to much neon-colored eye shadow. Lindsay was horrifyingly reminded of herself at the beginning of her junior year, aside from the fact that Sara didn't put so much effort to being their friends. She was Nick's girlfriend and that was, by far, the only relation she had with the gang.

So, Daniel and Kim would provide the drinks (from his cousin, of course) and Nick would provide the music and his girlfriend.

"_Wonderful_," Ken muttered sarcastically about the entire ordeal. He would provide the pot, of course.

Lindsay arrived when it was only Daniel, Kim, and of course, Ken. Kim immediately snatched her arm, squeezing it way too tight for comfort as she marched them up the stairs that Lindsay just came down from.

"God, I thought you'd never come."

"The party starts at eight." Kim looked at her. "It's only seven-thirty." Jeesh, and she thought she was way too _early_.

"Whatever," Kim said, looking at her face in the mirror. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her eye-liner pen, making the rings around her big eyes even thicker. "And this is hardly a party. A party for losers, for sure."

"Well, nobody's here yet." Lindsay positioned herself on the counter. The bathroom reminded her of ones in fancy restaurants where the Weirs would spend their evenings when the A1 sports store brought in the "big bucks." The tiles looked freshly cleaned, and everything was really sleek and neat. The sink was a dark granite that matched the black tiles on the walls. Ken's parents were _really_ loaded. There was even paper towels laid out on the counter instead of regular cloth ones.

"Pft," Kim snorts. "That's the thing - nobody will come."

"Well, sure, Ken invited a lot of people."

"_Lindsay_," she said, putting her liner down and moving to stare at her. One eye looked bigger than the other. "Ken's a sob story. He's not exactly the life of the party." Then she looked around the bathroom as if there were spies hidden, which would be completely possible - the bathroom was _huge_. "Last year, he threw this huge party, yeah? And invited everyone, making it such a big deal that his parents weren't, like, home and stuff. And all these people came to his house and after like, an hour, Ken just set off the freaking alarm on those guys. And not just regular cops, but like _security guards_, and _big_ ones. Those guys got put into jail and stuff."

"Oh," Lindsay said, blinking. "Did those guys do anything to make Ken do that?" Ken was too laid back to just _call_ people, and while Kim was one of her best friends, she couldn't help but think there was a hole in this story.

"So? Does it matter?" Kim went back to line her other eye with a sneer. "He called his goons and our friends - _my_ friends - got heat for it. He was a wuss, and he's lucky _we_ even came."

When Kim and Lindsay navigated their way back to the basement, Nick and Sara were there.

"Oh, great, now the party's _really_ started," Kim said, rolling her raccoon eyes. Jumping on the couch to squeeze next to Daniel, Nick and Sara waved.

"Hey, Lindsay, I didn't think you'd be here!" Sara said nicely, but Lindsay still felt uncertain grinning back at her.

"Hey, Linds," Nick said, and she offered a curt wave in response. His hair looked as if it had been recently cut, and she wondered if Sara was responsible for that.

"Alright, let's get started!" Ken announced, Daniel offering a fist pump in the air as a salute.

Through out the night, there was Led Zeppelin, pot, and beer mixed in the group. Lindsay drank a beer and a half, and she and Sara were the only ones who wouldn't take a hit. It was a little nice to know that she wasn't the only one, but it was less nice knowing that it was Sara.

Nick sat nearest to the speakers, bobbing his head and smacking his thighs to the beat of the Who and Journey while Kim and Daniel spent the majority of the night either flirting or fighting. Maybe it was both - it was hard to tell which was which between them. Maybe the fighting _was_ the flirting?

Lindsay and Ken were virtually by themselves, together. It was weird to be sort of doing the same thing with someone who's so completely different, but it wasn't so bad. While Ken initiated parties, was never really the _partier_.

A beer in one hand and the other on the couch cushions behind her head, he sighed. "Man, this sucks." And it took a moment for her to realize that he was talking to _her_ for a change.

"It's not so bad," Lindsay countered. "The music's good." Because if all else failed, at least they had good tunes to jam to while they got wasted together. And because Kim was right - nobody else came.

"Heh, yeah." He took a swig. Kim was squealing on the other side of the L-shaped couch, and Ken rolled his eyes. "Why are you even here."

Lindsay wasn't sure if she should answer, because this could just be another one of his drunken comments made to make her feel like crap. But the silence made him look at her from the corner of his eye and she shrugged. "I dunno, because everyone else is here."

Ken hummed and took another drink, quickly loosing interest in the only time that he had ever made an effort to talk to her.

"And...you're a good guy, Ken." He rose an eye brow at her, and her face suddenly got very hot. She looked around to make sure everyone else was in their own little world before continuing on. "And you shouldn't be alone after what happened."

"I'm not a charity case, so don't pity me," he said, and Lindsay realized that he could have said that a lot meaner, but he didn't. And instead of looking severely pissed off, he smirked softly at her, like he knew something, and it just made her face hotter. Her beer was gone, she realized, and she went up to get another.

"Sick! You've got the new Van Halen," Nick cheered from across the room. He held _Fair Warning_ as if it were precious gold, popping the vinyl in. "Sick, man!"

Ken snorted behind Lindsay, which made her jump slightly. Was he _following_ her?

"Sorry, princess," he sneered at her. "Just getting another bottle."

She frowned and opened her mouth to retaliated, but Sara spoke first. "Hey, have you got any of Space Michael?"

The gang looked confused, but Lindsay's heart sank for her.

"Who the hell is _that_?" Kim asked from under Daniel's arm pit.

"Michael Jackson," Sara confirmed, and a sudden icy chill overcame the room. Lindsay was surprised that even Eddie didn't get the hint.

"I'm sorry," Ken said, sneering at her. "I must have forgotten my Abba shirt upstairs. Who do you think we are, disco freaks?"

"Hey man," Nick said. "Lay off. I personally would _love_ to hear some Michael Johnson, what 'bout you guys?"

"_Jackson_," Sara muttered.

"Uh, _no,_ man," Kim said. Beside her, Daniel shrugged sheepishly. Nobody turned to Lindsay, thankfully. But that doesn't mean that she wouldn't speak up.

"Well, hey, Ken's got some KC and the Sunshine Band, right?" Eye brows rose, and Ken shot her a deadly look. "That's not really disco, but it's _something,_ yeah?"

"Yeah, man," Nick said, nodding at Lindsay with a small smile on his face. "Yeah, KC sounds great right now."

"Yeah, with some freaking orange soda and go go boots," Ken muttered, and Lindsay nudged him harshly. She froze immediately afterwards, because she's never really done that to Ken before, but he just smirked at her, and not at all meanly.

"Radical," Sara said gleefully, putting the record in while the others rolled their eyes.

It wasn't so bad, even when Sara tried to get them to dance. Lindsay had to admire her for her courage; to like something that had died before she was in middle school took a lot of guts. Lindsay bobbed her head to the music her parents would like, and Sara and even Nick looked at least a little bit happier.

"How's it feel saving the day?" Daniel asked her while Kim argued with Sara that there was _no way_ she was dancing to this disco scum.

"A little buzzed," she joked, holding up her fourth cup of beer. Daniel laughed and Kim came stomping back to ask what was so funny.

The "party" wasn't a complete bust. At least Ken forgot about Amy and the break up at least for a little while.

Daniel was a lot more drunk than Kim, and started singing along with KC. "Baby-babe, let's get together. Honey-honey, me and yew! And do the things - ohhh! Do the things! That weee! Like to dooo!"

"I think I'm gonna barf," Ken said beside her. Somehow during the night, they had migrated so close together that the side of their bodies were touching, and the realization made her heart speed up.

"I'm going to pee," Lindsay announced, jumping off of the couch and nearly loosing her balance.

"Hot," Ken shouted back, and she threw a grin over her shoulder at him.

Retracing the steps back to the big white and black bathroom was hard enough as it was because the Miller house was a freaking maze. Adding in a really drunk high schooler, and it was just a recipe for disaster.

Finding the bathroom before she nearly peed in her pants, she relieved herself quickly and stared at the mirror for a moment. _Why Ken?_ Lindsay questioned herself. Will she have crush on _every_ guy in the gang, like some kind of slut like Kim claimed her to be?_ God, if she even caught a whiff of this, she'd implode... Who next, _Shaun_?_ Lindsay shuddered.

Inspecting her drunken reflection, she realized that she never considered herself very beautiful. Maybe when she dressed more like girl and not some rebel without a cause, she was _kind of_ pretty in her skirts and bobby pins. Now she just looked like a boy - she didn't even wear any eye liner like Kim did, and she was more of a tomboy than she was! No wonder Nick preferred Sara who was a lot more prettier -

_No_. She would not do that to herself, not even when she was drunk. Just because she wasn't perky and danced a lot, that didn't mean she wasn't pretty.

Sighing at her poor attempt to boost herself up, she walked out and ran right into Nick.

"Hey, Linds," he slurred easily.

"Uhhh, hey Nick," she said, because she sounded really stupid when she was drunk and this was one of those times. _This is why kids under 21-years-old shouldn't be drinking._

"That was really cool, what you did back there for Sara."

"That's okay. She's really cool."

"Yeah?" he smiled, a little hopeful.

"Yeah, Nick," she said, and grinned because she knew that they were okay now.

When they walked downstairs, the others looked up, as if to see some massive hickies or some other sign that they did more than just talk. Sara looked at Lindsay with drunk eyes, and she just smiled at the dark haired disco chick. She smiled back and grabbed Nick's hand to keep on dancing. And Lindsay sat down beside Ken, and the party carried on.

At around eleven o'clock, Lindsay announced that she had to go home.

"Why not stay a little longer?" Daniel whined.

"Yeah, you could totally say you spent the night at my house," Kim said, but Lindsay quickly shook her head. The last time her parents called the Weir house, things had gone from bad to worse. No way was she letting _that_ fiasco repeat.

"No, really, my parents said I had to be home by midnight."

"You have a curfew now, Weir?"

"Yeah, it sucks, but it's whatever." She glances at Ken, who's been silent during this entire conversation. Of all the people that she's bummed to leave, he was probably the one she'd miss out on most.

They spent the majority of night talking, like, really _talking_, and it became apparent to her that they had both been dumped and were the odd ones out in their group. She briefly wondered if this had all been a plan, but who really could have guessed that they would not only start talking civilly to one another, but also start to _like_ talking to the other person.

"Thanks for inviting me over," she said, and Ken nodded at her dispassionately. He truly looked as if he could care less, and she knew it wasn't totally true. But he was drunk - hell, _she_ was drunk - and if he wanted to pout all night because he got dumped, then that was fine by her.

"Later, guys," she announced, a bit steamed at Ken's lack of a response before getting her dad's Army jacket and walking up the stairs. It wasn't until she was facing down the long hallway that split into two that she realized she had no way of getting to the front door without any help. And this time, there was no Nick or Kim to help her. _Ugh_.

Turning around, she started going back down the stairs to fetch Ken when he almost ran into her on his way up the stairs.

"Oh, hey, Ken," she slurred, slightly surprised.

"Hey," he said back, a bit breathless. "I, um. Did you want me to walk you to the door?"

Her eye brows shot up, and but she nodded just the same. The house was freaking maze, after all. "Sure, lead the way."

Things were pretty awkward until Ken spoke up. "Thanks for coming," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I should have said that earlier, but the guys, you know..."

Lindsay nodded. "It's okay."

Ken nodded back. "Nobody's really been the same about my house since my brothers broke up the fight at my party sophomore year."

Sophomore year... What was Lindsay doing? Getting Mathlete trophies and winning blue ribbons that she never in her wildest dreams would have guessed that _Daniel Desario_ would think of them to be _cool_. She didn't think much of Daniel back then, either, or any of the freaks that she called her friends now. To them, they were just losers in her pretty and plain Weir world.

"Yeah, Kim said you called in security guards."

Ken looked at her funny. "Security guards? What? No - that, that's just a stupid rumor." He kicked the corner of the living room's Persian rug, a short cough leaving his mouth in frustration. "That's total bull shit. Those were my _brothers_, they came home for the summer early that year and broke up the party. But, oh no, _everybody_ believes in Kim and her stupid lies."

"I don't," Lindsay said, but wasn't sure if that would exactly help anything or even be the right thing to say. But Ken, who wasn't the most perfect person to care about how perfectly people worded things, grinned at her anyways. She felt his fingers touch the knuckles on her left pinky and ring finger for a moment before he held her hand. And hell, she could worry about what this all meant in the morning, but in that moment, she felt drunk and happy.


End file.
